Military Comics Vol 1 11
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) * * Other Characters: * Lotus Petal Locations: * , in the North * * Vehicles: * * German Aircraft Carrier * USS El Paso * five Japanese Warships * many Japanese Fighter Planes * several U.S. Warships | StoryTitle2 = The Sniper: "The Last of Obergast" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | Penciller2_1 = John Giunta | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Captain Obergast Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler11_1 = Bob Powell | Inker11_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle11 = Loops and Banks: "The Bombing of Tokyo" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler12_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker12_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle12 = Shot and Shell: "The Microplasmed Morons" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler13_1 = Dave Berg | Inker13_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle13 = Death Patrol: "The Windbag's Tale" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Fred Kida | Inker14_1 = Fred Kida | StoryTitle14 = Phantom Clipper: "Battle of Teagly Island" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler15_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker15_1 = Al Jaffee | StoryTitle15 = Inferior Man: "The Invisible Brooklyn Bridge" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = | Penciler16_1 = Lee Ames | Inker16_1 = Lee Ames | StoryTitle16 = X of the Underground: "The Cholera Serum" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler17_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker17_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle17 = The Blue Tracer: "The Jap Invasion of Alaska" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer18_1 = Nathaniel Nitkin | Penciler18_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker18_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle18 = Secret War News: "U. S. Seaman Traps U-Boat" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer19_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler19_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker19_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle19 = Atlantic Patrol: "The Merchant Ship That Sunk a U-Boat" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Partially reprinted in . ** Blackhawk Island is hidden deep in the fog-shrouded wastes of the North Atlantic Ocean, per page 2 panel 1. ** Starting with this issue, Chuck replaces Zeg as the seventh member of Blackhawk Squadron. ** The proper Grumman XF5F Skyrockets will be back in . This issue continues the use of the single-rudder modified version. ** Andre's engagement to Barbara von Rath, established , is not mentioned in this or any later issue. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics was: ** "We'll Moider D'Bums!" (text story) by Dick French | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}